Retour de guerre
by Mawenn35
Summary: Lorsque Odin revient de la guerre de Jotunheim, il s'attend à retrouver sa cité en fête et sa famille enfin en sécurité. Hélas la guerre est terrible et la réalité l'est plus encore...
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfiction se situe avant le film Thor 1, lorsque Odin rentre victorieux de la bataille à Jotunheim. ****Dans cette fanfiction Odin ne ramène pas Loki de Jotunheim mais il gagne bien la guerre. **

**Cette fanfiction est inventé de toute pièce et n'a aucun rapport avec les films.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Odin rentrait enfin. Cela faisait trop longtemps que la guerre à Jotunheim l'avait maintenu éloigner de son royaume, de ses sujets et de sa famille. Sa femme Frigga et son fils Thor lui manquaient horriblement et il n'avait cesser de penser à eux durant ces longs jours de séparation. Et alors qu'il appelait Heimdall pour qu'il les fasse tous rentrer, l'envie de les revoir se faisait si forte qu'elle en devenait vitale.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas : Heimdall ne répondait pas à ses appels. Il l'appela plusieurs fois sans résultat et l'inquiétude commençait à l'envahir. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminables le bifrost s'ouvrit enfin et ce fut avec soulagement que Odin se laissa transporté dans les airs en direction de sa demeure qui lui manquait tant.

Lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds Odin regarda autour de lui et perdit instantanément son sourire. Le gardien gisait là, blessé et à bout de force. Odin se précipita vers lui et le retourna doucement sur le dos. Heimdall ouvrit péniblement les yeux et dit :

- Mon roi je suis désolé, je n'ai pas sut protéger notre cité,j'ai faillis à mon devoir, tout est de ma faute...

Il respirait laborieusement et ces quelques mots lui avaient demandés trop d'efforts, il s'évanouit. Alors Odin leva les yeux vers sa cité et fut horrifié : les murs étaient détruis, une épaisse fumé s'échappait des fenêtres aux carreaux brisés et même le pont arc en ciel était abîmé par endroit.

Le roi se releva d'un coup et, après avoir dit à ses soldats de prendre soin du gardien, se mît à courir vers le palais. Bien que, à cause de ses blessures, chaque pas était synonyme de douleur, Odin n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Et plus il se rapprochait du palais plus la peur prenait possession de lui. Une seule pensé occupait son esprit : pourvu qu'ils aillent bien, pourvu que Frigga et Thor ne soient pas blessés !

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin les grandes portes du château, il vit au sol les cadavres des gardes gisant dans leur propre sang. Il posa la main sur la poignée et hésita quelques instants à ouvrir la porte, craignant ce qu'il découvrirait. Mais il devait savoir. Ils ouvrit donc doucement la porte et son œil restant s'agrandit d'horreur.

Devant lui gisaient des corps mutilés et privés de vie. Il avait vu bon nombre de cadavres lors de cette guerre, mais là c'était différent : c'était à Asgard ! Si ils faisaient la guerre c'étaient pour que leurs proches soient protéger, pour que leurs familles soient sauvent et épargnées de l'horreur des combats. Et pour Odin et ses soldats voirent les corps des leurs tués au sein de leur cité était le pire des supplices. La guerre n'avait plus de sens, ils avaient combattus pour rien. Les gens qu'ils protégeaient étaient morts et pire, ils n'avaient pas été là pour les protéger.  
Alors que les cris de désespoir de ses soldats qui reconnaissaient un ami ou un parent parmi les cadavres ce faisaient entendre, Odin avançait tel un automate parmi les décombres, jetant un regard vide sur les corps gisant au sol.

Alors qu'il continuait à avancer sans but parmi les corps des siens, il vit s'avancer vers lui une personne. Il ne la reconnu pas tout de suite à cause de sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Mais alors que l'homme se rapprochait, il crut entendre son nom. Odin releva la tête vers lui et sortit de sa torpeur pour distinguer les phrases jusqu'ici incompréhensible que l'homme lui criait, paniqué :

- Mon roi ! Mon roi ! Enfin vous êtes de retour ! Nous avons été attaqués ! Nous n'avons rien put faire ils étaient trop nombreux ! On a évacué mais il en venaient de toutes part et ont ne pouvaient rien faire ! Et...

- Calmez vous, calmez vous... Dit Odin à celui qu'il reconnu comme le chef de la garde royal. Reprenez depuis le début, que c'est il passé et où sont Frigga et Thor ?

- Ils sont arrivés par le pont arc-en-ciel, ils étaient si nombreux ! Nous avons barricadés la grande porte et le gardien a dut les retenir assez longtemps pour que nous puissions évacuer les femmes, les enfants, et tout ceux qui ne savent pas se battre dans les montagnes.

Odin soupira de soulagement, au moins son épouse et son fils étaient hors de danger. Une question subsistait, lui brûlant les lèvres :

- Qui ça "ils" ?

- Les elfes noirs mon roi, c'est eux qui nous ont attaqué.

Odin bouillonnait de rage. Ces pleutres d'elfes noirs avaient attaqué alors que lui et son armé étaient absent ! Les lâches ils le payeront...

- Y a t'il beaucoup de morts ?

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien mon roi mais plus d'une centaine c'est sûr ! Et au moins autant de blessé.

Odin ferma son oeil valide un instant, épuisé par tout ces événements qui arrivaient trop rapidement et trop brutalement. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose maintenant : être blottit dans les bras de sa femme pour qu'il puisse oublier tout ses soucis. Mais il était roi et ses devoirs passaient avant son plaisir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrît son œil, il se rendit compte que l'homme se tortillait sur place, comme si il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas.

- Vous avez quelque chose d'autre a me dire. Ce n'était pas une question que dit Odin, mais une affirmation.

- Oui mon roi il s'agit de la reine...

Odin le fixa, terrifié. Et lui demanda d'un ton pressant et empli de frayeur :

- Mais elle a été évacuée ?! Elle et Thor sont en sécurité dans les montagnes !

- Oui le prince Thor a été évacué, mais la reine... son ton devint désolé, le reine Frigga n'a pas voulu partir...

Odin eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui, ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Il demanda au garde d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Où est-elle ?

- Mon roi elle est...

- Où est-elle !? coupa Odin.

- Dans vos appartements, mais...

Il ne put dire quoi que ce soit que Odin c'était déjà envolé à l'aide de Gungnir vers ses appartements. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce mot, ces 5 lettres qui signifieraient le pire des supplices. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Son amour ne pouvait-être... morte. Non c'était impossible ! Frigga était immortelle et il ne pouvait songer à une vie sans elle.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte des ses appartements il posa la main sur la poignée mais ne put trouver la force de la pousser. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre et enleva sa main de la poignée. Il recula de quelques pas et resta là, debout devant les grandes portes closes, incapable du moindre geste.

Puis tout d'un coup, il s'avança, le visage fermé. Il devait savoir. Il ouvrit la porte...

* * *

**Je sais je suis très méchante ;) Mais je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher, ça ressemblait trop à la fin d'un chapitre. **

**Cette fanfiction est triste mais je viens d'étudier la 1ère guerre mondiale en histoire et l'horreur de la guerre m'a vraiment marquée alors je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher. **

**Je vous promets d'écrire la suite très prochainement.**

**En espérant que cette histoire vous est plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise du moment qu'elle est constructive ça fait toujours très plaisir de savoir qu'on est lue :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà la suite de ma fanfic qui a priori aura minimum 4 chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Odin rentra doucement dans sa chambre. Tout était si calme, si silencieux, trop silencieux. Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce, craintif. Il ne pouvait encore distinguer s'il y avait quelque chose ou non sur le lit, mais un pas de plus et il saurait. Il ne voulait pas savoir. La tentation de reculer était si forte, mais il ne pouvait pas et il le savait. Tôt ou tard il devrait affronter la réalité.

Il avança jusqu'au bord du lit et tomba à genoux.  
Gungnir s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol, produisant un bruit assourdissant dans ce silence si pesant. Elle était allongée sur leur grand lit, comme endormie. Elle semblait si paisible. Ses lèvres étaient relevées en un léger sourire, ses paupières étaient closes et ses beaux cheveux d'or éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle était toujours avec lui s'il n'y avait, sur sa belle robe de velours bleu, des tâches rougeâtres.

Odin avança sa main et la posa délicatement sur la joue de sa reine, elles étaient si douces mais si pâles, si délicates mais si froides...

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues d'Odin lorsqu'il s'avança pour déposer un doux baiser empli de désespoir sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Elle ne le lui rendit pas. La vie l'avait quittée à tout jamais.

Le silence se faisait oppressant et Odin se morfondait de n'entendre que sa propre respiration. Il voulait entendre sa voix, ses chants pour endormir Thor, ses cris et ses rires... Il voulait entendre son souffle et voir le doux mouvement de sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque inspiration.

Mais plus jamais il ne pourrait l'entendre, plus jamais il ne pourrait voir son beau visage s'illuminer, plus jamais il ne pourrait s'émerveiller en entendant son rire cristallin, plus jamais il ne pourrait se noyer dans ses beaux yeux d'acier et plus jamais il ne pourrait la voir vivre...

Odin s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, collant son torse contre sa poitrine et enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amour dans l'espoir d'y sentir encore son parfum. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, essayant désespérément de sentir le cœur de sa femme battre. Mais elle était partie. Elle s'en était allée pour toujours. Ces brutes d'elfes noirs l'avaient tuée et il n'avait même pas été là pour la protéger. Son amour s'en était allée au Valhalla, laissant derrière elle un royaume dévasté, un fils orphelin de mère et un mari éploré.

Frigga était morte

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez ou les circonstances de la mort de Frigga ou bien cette fanfiction mais du point de vue de Thor.**

**J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette fanfic, que ce soit vrai ou non n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Les auteurs sont contents de voir sur les statistiques s'ils sont lus mais ils le sont encore plus avec un petit commentaire.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, la suite sûrement avant le premier de l'an.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici donc la suite de ma fanfiction.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Odin s'était allongé dans les bras sans vie de sa bien-aimée. Il voulait encore rester à ses côtés, lui qui n'avait pas été là au bon moment, mais quelques coups frappés à la porte l'en empêchèrent. Il ne répondit d'abord pas, souhaitant rester seul avec Frigga, mais les coups se firent de plus en plus insistants et Odin se dégagea à regret des bras de son amour perdu. Il la rallongea doucement sur leur grand lit, comme si elle était aussi fragile que du verre et son cœur se serra lorsque la tête de Frigga retomba sans force sur les oreillers.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir d'un pas lourd la porte qui s'était refermée seule, comme pour laisser au roi quelques instants d'intimité avec le corps de sa femme. Devant la porte se tenait le capitaine des gardes qu'il avait croisé plus tôt. Celui-ci semblait gêné de le déranger et lui dit timidement :

- Majesté, vous êtes blessé, il faut que vous alliez voir les guérisseurs et...

Il fut coupé par Odin qui leva la main, lui intimant le silence.

- Racontez moi, exigea-t-il.

- Mais mon roi...

- C'est un ordre, l'interrompit Odin d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Le garde, intimidé par le ton de son roi, allait commencer son récit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Odin vacillait légèrement. Il s'avança prudemment vers lui, voulant lui apporter son aide, mais le roi l'en empêcha d'un regard. Le soldat soupira.

- Mon roi... Je comprends que vous ne vouliez aller chez les guérisseurs maintenant mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Odin hocha la tête et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre suivit par l'autre homme. Celui-ci resta debout au milieu de la pièce alors que son roi se rapprochait du lit et s'asseyait doucement dessus, prenant délicatement la main de Frigga. Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste, il ne connaissait pas personnellement ses souverains mais tout le monde dans le royaume savait qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment et voir sa reine allongée sans vie pour avoir protégé son peuple et son roi si désespéré lui causait plus de chagrin qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Alors, commença Odin, sortant le garde de sa rêverie, comment est-ce arrivé ?

L'interrogé prit une grande inspiration, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de se souvenir au mieux du terrible événement survenu quelques heures plus tôt.

- Ça s'est passé il y a deux heures environ, raconta-t-il, j'étais allé m'enquérir des hommes qui gardent la tour ouest lorsque j'ai vu, depuis le sommet de la tour, les elfes noirs envahir le pont arc-en-ciel. J'ai immédiatement donné l'alerte et nous avons barricadé les portes. J'ai couru voir la reine pour qu'elle nous donne ses ordres et lorsque je suis arrivé devant vos appartements elle était déjà sortie et parlait avec un garde. Je me suis approché et lui ai demandé ce qu'il fallait que nous fassions. Elle m'a répondu que tous les hommes sachant se battre devaient barricader les portes et se préparer à combattre et que tous les autres devaient être évacués dans les montagnes.

Ensuite, elle est rentrée dans sa chambre et je suis allé donner les ordres. Je ne l'ai revu que lors du départ des personnes ne sachant pas se battre dans les montagnes. Elle était accroupie au milieu de la salle et parlait avec le prince Thor qui pleurait. Je me suis approché pour lui dire de se presser et alors j'ai entendu ce qu'elle disait.

Le chef des gardes fit une pause et regarda la reine, les souvenirs affluant.

- Elle disait, reprit-il, qu'elle ne partirait pas avec lui, qu'il devait être fort et qu'elle l'aimait. J'ai immédiatement essayé de la dissuader de faire pareil folie. Je savais la reine habile au combat, mais je savais aussi que nous n'avions quasiment aucune chance de survit. Mais elle ne m'a pas écouté et elle est restée, la nourrice du prince a emmené le prince Thor bien qu'il ne voulait pas partir et la reine est restée. Je crois bien avoir vu des larmes couler sur ses joues mais elle s'est immédiatement redressée et est allée se préparer pour le combat. Je regrette tellement maintenant de ne l'avoir pas forcée à partir... Me pardonnerez-vous mon roi ?

Odin mit quelques secondes à répondre, non pas qu'il avait un doute sur sa réponse mais il tentait d'imaginer la dernière fois que Thor avait vu sa mère vivante. Thor...

- Bien sûre que je vous pardonne. Je sais que Frigga ne vous a pas laissée le choix et c'est ce qu'elle voulait, vous ne pouviez pas aller contre sa volonté. Moi-même je ne le pouvais... dit-Odin avec regret. Quand est-il de Thor et de tous ceux qui se sont enfuis dans les montagnes ? Sont-ils saufs ? Je vous en supplie dites-moi que oui.

Le garde fut touché par le ton de son roi. Ce n'était plus le roi dur mais juste qu'il avait l'habitude de servir, c'était un homme brisé qui cherchait désespérément un soutien. Il s'empressa donc de le rassurer :

- Oui mon roi ne vous inquiétez pas, l'ennemi a été repoussé avant qu'il n'atteigne les montagnes. J'ai envoyé des hommes les chercher, ils doivent être sur le chemin du retour.

Odin en fut soulagé. Mais une chose l'effrayait déjà : comment annoncerait-il à son fils que sa mère était morte. Il ne voulait y penser maintenant et demanda au garde de continuer son récit, ce que l'intéressé fit :

- Ensuite nous nous sommes installés devant les portes que les elfes noirs essayaient d'enfoncer. La reine nous avait rejoints et donnait des ordres. Nous devions d'abord les abattre à l'aide des archers puis attaquer avec les épées, c'est ce que nous avons fait. La stratégie avait bien marché et nous avions réussi à les repousser. Nous étions déjà en train de crier notre joie lorsque la reine nous cria de reprendre nos positions. J'ai alors relevé la tête vers le pont arc-en-ciel et j'ai vu des centaines d'elfes noirs courir vers nous, c'était terrifiant. Nous nous sommes replacés et avons attendu la vague, les archers tiraient à volonté sur ordre de la reine mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Le choc a été brutal, nous étions en sous nombre et mes hommes tombaient comme des mouches sous les coups de l'ennemi. C'était un vrai carnage.

Le soldat fit de nouveau une pause, les souvenirs de la bataille trop présents dans son esprit. Il avait déjà connu la guerre et les massacres avant d'être promu chef de la garde, mais d'habitude ils étaient préparés et avaient une chance de réussir, alors que ce combat-là, était perdu d'avance. Il reprit son récit d'une voix mal assurée :

- La reine nous a ordonné de nous replier. Nous reculions de salle en salle, essayant de les repousser mais il en arrivait de plus en plus... Nous avons réussi à barricader la porte de la dernière salle, la prochaine porte menait à l'extérieur et nous savions que s'ils la franchissaient tout était perdu pour les autres dans les montagnes. Mes hommes étaient abattus et désespérés, de plus il y avait de nombreux blessés et notre moral était au plus bas. C'est alors que la reine a demandé notre attention.

Le garde s'arrêta et regarda la reine dont le roi caressait tendrement la joue.

- Elle a dit, reprit-il, que nous n'avions pas le droit de nous laisser abattre, que les personnes sans défense dans les montagnes comptaient sur nous. Elle nous a rappelé le triste sort qui attendait nos femmes, nos enfants et tous nos proches si nous nous laissions abattre. Elle nous a montré que nous n'avions pas le choix, qu'il fallait tenir, pour que les soldats morts ne le soient pas en vain, pour que nous puissions être fiers et pour que nos familles vivent. Ce discours a eu un effet étonnant, nous n'avions jamais entendu la reine Frigga faire un tel discours. Il y a eu un moment de silence puis un cri de foule. Ce n'était pas de la joie car nous ne pouvions être heureux dans un pareil moment, c'était plutôt un cri de courage et de force. Un cri qui signifiait que les elfes noirs ne nous avaient pas encore vaincus et que nous ne nous considérions pas comme tel. Nous nous sommes replacés et avons attendus l'ennemi, mais beaucoup plus vaillamment maintenant. Il ne tarda pas à venir et la bataille reprit de plus belle. Mais nous étions en sous nombre et nous reculions inexorablement vers la porte. La reine se battait encore, je l'avait aperçue au milieu des hommes devant la porte. C'est alors que les archers sont arrivés. Avec un petit groupe de soldats je me suis immédiatement dirigé vers eux, conscient des ravages qu'ils pourraient faire. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine mais avait déjà tué nombre d'entre nous. Nous avions réussi à les atteindre et nous les tuions un par un mais ils continuaient à tirer sans se préoccuper du sort de leurs compagnons ou même du leur. C'est alors que j'ai entendu le cri d'une femme, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu que la reine avait une flèche fichée dans l'épaule mais qu'elle continuait à se battre. Hélas je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir entendu, le dernier archer se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi et il a semblé la reconnaitre. Il a armé son arc et il a tiré...

La voix de l'homme se brisa, conscient de la douleur qu'il allait infliger à son roi. Mais il vit dans les yeux de celui-ci qu'il voulait savoir, qu'il devait savoir. Il continua donc son récit :

- Je l'ai tué et je me suis retourné pour voir qui il visait... c'était la reine. Elle... Elle a reçu la flèche dans les côtes. Elle a crié et est tombée à genoux. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'elle mais il y avait trop d'ennemis. L'un d'eux a réussi à me projeter au sol, il allait me tuer lorsque vous êtes arrivé.

Odin lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, la bataille était pourtant finit lorsque lui et ses hommes étaient arrivés. Voyant le trouble de son roi le soldat s'empressa de corriger ses dires :

- Enfin nous avons cru que vous arriviez. Les grandes portes se sont ouvertes d'un coup et vous êtes apparu avec toute votre armée. Vous avez chargé les elfes qui se sont enfuis sans demander leur reste et dans l'allégresse du moment nous vous avons suivi pour repousser l'ennemi jusqu'au Bifröst. Je ne sais comment mais ils ont réussi à repartir alors qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du gardien. J'ai alors voulu vous parler mais vous aviez disparu, vous et toute votre armée. J'ai mis quelques instants à comprendre, ce n'est que lorsqu'un de mes hommes a demandé tout haut comment vous aviez pu disparaitre comme par magie que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que vous n'étiez qu'une illusion, et la seule personne dans le château qui savait en faire était la reine. J'ai accouru à son chevet mais il était trop tard, elle se mourrait. Elle était allongée au milieu des autres cadavres et blessés, elle respirait laborieusement et nous n'avions plus de guérisseurs pour la soigner. Ses blessures ne semblaient pas mortelles ou tout du moins pas dans l'immédiat, mais elle semblait épuisée et incapable de continuer à se battre pour vivre. Je lui ai demandé si c'était elle qui avait fait l'illusion, elle m'a répondu que oui, je suppose que c'est de là que venait sa fatigue. Puis elle m'a dit de vous dire à vous et à Thor qu'elle vous aimait. Ensuite elle a fermé les yeux et a cessé de respirer.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour regarder son roi et son cœur se serra de le voir pleurer doucement tout en serrant fortement la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Il se doutait que son souverain ne souhaitait sûrement pas avoir le compte-rendu de la bataille maintenant. Il ne put donc que lui présenter ses excuses :

- Mon roi, je suis désolé. J'avais fait le serment en tant que garde royal de vous protéger vous et votre famille ainsi que le peuple d'Asgard mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai failli à mon serment et maintenant la reine est morte.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et le garde se dirigea vers la porte, souhaitant laisser un peu d'intimité à son roi éploré. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte il se retourna et déclara :

-Mon roi... Je me doute que mes paroles ne vous réconforteront pas mais sachez qu'elle est morte avec honneur. Elle m'a sauvé, elle nous a tous sauvés... Je pense que sans son illusion nous n'aurions pas tenu. Je ne pense pas que cela apaisera votre peine mais sachez qu'elle n'est pas morte pour rien et que tout le peuple d'Asgard la remercie.

Sur ces mots il sortit et referma la porte, laissant le roi d'Asgard seul avec le corps de sa femme. Odin resta immobile quelques instants puis s'écroula sur le lit où reposait sa bien aimé, serrant fort son corps sans vie contre lui. Il pleura longtemps, maudissant les elfes noirs qui l'avaient tuée, maudissant le temps qui avait joué contre lui et se maudissant lui-même de ne pas avoir été là pour la sauver.

* * *

**J'avoue que je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais il me semblait nécessaire pour la suite. J'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même et que ce soit le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**

**Le chapitre suivant sera surement sur la bataille du point de vue de Frigga ou du point de vue de Thor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon nouvel an et je vous souhaite une bonne année !**

**Voici dons la suite de ma fiction que j'ai eue énormément de mal à poster à cause de problèmes avec le site.**

**Ce chapitre portera essentiellement sur Frigga et Thor.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Frigga ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre et entra prudemment dans la pièce. Elle chercha son ennemi des yeux, elle savait qu'il était là quelque part et sûrement bien caché. Soudain, elle aperçut un mouvement sous la couette du lit. Elle s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible, saisit le bord de la couette et la souleva d'un geste brusque !

- Bouh ! cria-t-elle.

- Haaaaaa ! hurla l'espion.

Frigga éclata de rire et dit :

- Je t'ai eu, petit farceur !

- Méheu maman ! Tu m'as fait peur heu !

Et le petit prince Thor, héritier du trône d'Asgard et futur détenteur du mythique marteau Mjolnir, se leva, s'assit face au mur et croisa les bras, faisant bien comprendre à sa mère qu'il boudait. Celle-ci riait toujours de voir son fils aussi mauvais joueur et, après avoir réussi à s'arrêter de rire, alla s'agenouiller à côté du prince boudeur.

- Thor... l'appela-t-elle gentiment.

L'enfant de 3 ans n'eut d'autres réactions que de se tourner un peu plus obstinément. Frigga l'appela de nouveau et s'approcha de lui mais il se colla encore plus au mur et son nez rentra en collision avec celui-ci. Mais Thor ne bougea pas d'un poil et la reine d'Asgard dut se retenir de ne pas rire. Elle se glissa doucement derrière lui et, lui saisissant les épaules, le fit basculer sur le dos et lui chatouilla le ventre. Le petit Thor tenta de protester entre deux éclats de rire mais il ne put tenir très longtemps et bientôt ils étaient tous deux allongés au sol et se chatouillaient mutuellement en rigolant.

Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée car, entre le son au combien agréable du rire de son fils, Frigga distingua le bruit de l'alarme. Elle se releva prestement, stoppant net les rires de l'enfant et lui dit de sa voix la plus calme :

- Ne bouge pas Thor, je reviens vite.

- Mé maman... protesta l'enfant.

- Reste ici je reviens, répéta t'elle plus durement.

Elle alla ouvrir les portes et les referma derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais mieux valait que Thor ne l'entende pas. Elle interpella un garde qui passait par là et lui demanda pourquoi on avait déclenché l'alarme. Il lui répondit que les elfes noirs envahissaient le pont arc-en-ciel mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre le chef de la garde interpella Frigga :

- Ma reine ! Les elfes noirs arrivent par le Bifröst et...

- Je suis au courant, le coupa-t-elle. Combien de temps avons-nous ?

- Nous avons barricadé les portes et elles tiendront maximum une demi-heure je pense. Que devons-nous faire ? Nous sommes en sous nombre et toute l'armée est partie avec le roi !

- Calmez-vous, répondit-elle. Faites évacuer les femmes, les enfants et tous ceux qui ne savent pas se battre dans les montagnes et que les autres se tiennent prêt à combattre. Je veux que toutes les personnes à évacuer soient dans la grande salle dans un quart d'heure et consolidez les portes le plus possible, il faut qu'elles tiennent jusqu'à leur départ.

- Bien majesté, répondit le garde avec respect devant le ton si autoritaire de sa reine.

Frigga hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait partir et fit volte-face pour rentrer dans sa chambre à nouveau. Dès qu'il la vit Thor se précipita vers elle, le sourire au visage, croyant qu'ils allaient continuer à jouer. Mais le sourire que sa mère avait quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu et celui de Thor s'effaça également. Il appela timidement sa mère qui sembla sortir de sa rêverie et se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis dit doucement :

- Thor... tu entends ce bruit ?

Le garçon hocha la tête avec une mine anxieuse et sa mère, sentant sa peur, le serra plus fort contre elle.

- C'est l'alarme, reprit-elle. C'est pour avertir d'un danger.

- Nous sommes en dan_gue_r maman ? demanda anxieusement l'enfant.

- "Dan_ge_r", le reprit-elle. Oui mon chéri, nous sommes en danger. Il faut que nous partions nous cacher pour que les méchants ne nous trouvent pas. Tu comprends mon cœur ?

- Oui maman.

- Bien, va chercher ton manteau mon ange, fait vite.

La reine déposa son fils au sol et celui-ci partit en courant sur ses petites jambes vers sa chambre. Frigga, elle, resta quelques secondes debout, les yeux dans le vague. Puis elle se saisit d'un sac et mit dedans une couverture et un peu de nourriture qu'une servante avait dû poser là pour le goûter de Thor.

C'est à ce moment-là que Thor rentra dans la chambre, serrant contre lui son manteau et son épée de bois. Il courut dans les bras de sa mère qui s'agenouilla pour le recevoir. Elle le serra fort et Thor enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine.

- Maman j'ai peur, murmura-t-il. Purquoi y'a autant de bruit dèhors et purquoi les gens y courent partout ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le promets.

- Promis ? dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Promis, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme. Il faut se dépêcher maintenant.

Frigga mit le sac sur son épaule, prit Thor dans ses bras, puis sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la grande salle. Durant la traversée du château, aucun des deux ne parla. Le petit garçon s'accrochait à sa mère et celle-ci réfléchissait sur les événements à venir. Arrivée à la grande salle elle avait pris sa décision. Elle posa Thor au sol et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Thor, écoute-moi bien, dit-elle. Tu vas devoir être très courageux et suivre nounou dans les montagnes. Je ne vais pas venir avec toi, je dois rester ici pour protéger le château jusqu'à ce que papa revienne pour chasser les méchants. Tu comprends mon cœur ?

- Non ! se mit à pleurer l'enfant. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi !

Et il se précipita vers sa mère pour s'accrocher à sa robe, la trempant de larmes. Frigga sentit son cœur se briser devant ce geste, mais elle ne pouvait partir. En tant que reine elle devait protéger son peuple et elle comptait bien faire son devoir. Un homme qu'elle reconnut comme le chef des gardes s'approcha d'elle et dit :

- Majesté, il faut que vous partiez avec les autres. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi l'issue de ce combat. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour votre fils et pour votre mari.

- C'est justement pour eux que je reste. Ne restez-vous pas, vous et les autres, pour protéger vos familles et faire votre devoir ? Je sais me battre, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais un traitement de faveur.

- Majesté, vous êtes la reine ! Nous ne sommes que des gardes et nous avons fait serment de protéger le peuple d'Asgard ainsi que la famille royal. Comment vous protéger si vous restez ici ?

- Et moi, j'ai fait serment de protéger mon peuple. De plus je ne vous demande pas la permission, je reste et c'est non discutable.

- Ma reine... tenta le garde.

- La discussion est close, le coupa-t-elle.

Le chef de la garde s'inclina légèrement et se recula. Frigga baissa la tête vers son fils qui s'accrochait toujours désespérément à elle et tenta de le faire reculer, mais le garçon s'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Thor... appela-t-elle doucement.

Son fils n'eut pas d'autre réaction que d'enfouir plus profondément sa tête dans la robe de sa mère et de la serrer avec ses petits poings. Frigga soupira et tenta de faire relever la tête à l'enfant, après plusieurs tentatives elle y arriva et l'obligea à la regarder. Pendant quelques secondes elle fut envoutée par les yeux bleus océan de son fils, si semblables à ceux de son père. Odin... Elle stoppa net le cheminement de ses pensées avant qu'elles ne dérivent trop loin et dit de sa voix la plus douce :

- Mon chéri, je dois rester. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là, dit-elle en désignant le cœur de l'enfant, et tu seras toujours dans le mien. Si tu me cherches, demande à ton cœur, il saura me trouver. Maintenant il faut partir Thor, je t'aime.

La nourrice s'approcha quelque peu et Frigga serra une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux et son visage. Thor referma ses petits bras autour de sa mère et celle-ci essaya de transmettre dans cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, lui chuchotant inlassablement les même mots : "je t'aime, je t'aime…"

Puis elle se releva, tenant toujours l'enfant serré contre elle, et le donna doucement à sa nourrice. Thor tenta désespérément de rester avec sa mère, mais ses petites mains n'étaient pas assez fortes contre la poigne de sa nourrice et il ne put que crier sa peur en appelant inlassablement sa mère, pour qui chaque cri était synonyme d'un coup de poignard.

La porte se referma derrière eux et Frigga resta debout au milieu de la pièce, laissant quelques larmes trop longtemps retenues couler. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller et le savait. Elle se reprit donc prestement et, après avoir donné l'ordre de se réunir devant le pont-arc-en-ciel, alla se préparer.

Lors du chemin qu'elle parcourut pour atteindre ses appartements, quelques larmes glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, seules preuves de la peine de la reine. Mais personne ne verrait sa tristesse, elle devait rester forte, pour Asgard, pour Odin et pour Thor, elle le devait. Elle sécha donc ce poison salé et revêtit son armure, seule pour une fois car les servantes étaient parties. La tâche, bien qu'inhabituelle, ne lui fut pas difficile, l'ayant déjà fait de nombreuses fois dans le passé.

Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la salle qu'essayaient d'envahir les elfes noirs. Tous les combattants étaient déjà là, attendant ses ordres. Elle pouvait sentir l'anxiété qui régnait dans la salle mais l'ignora, donnant rapidement les ordres. Les archers tout d'abord, devaient diminuer le plus possible le nombre d'assaillants et provoquer une panique chez l'ennemi, puis les soldats devraient charger. La tactique était simple mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour quelque chose de plus élaboré, déjà les portes tremblaient sous les coups de l'ennemi et tous se mirent en place rapidement.

Personne ne prononçait un mot, c'était le calme avant la tempête annoncée par le bruit sourd des coups contre les portes tel le tonnerre avant l'orage.

Soudain, les portes se fissurèrent et une brèche apparut. Ils pouvaient voir, à travers, l'ennemi tentant d'agrandir la faille. Dès que celle-ci fut suffisamment grande la reine ordonna aux archers de tirer une volée de flèches. Les cris des elfes noirs de l'autre côté se firent entendre, se joignant au bruit du craquement du bois alors que les portes cédaient.

La bataille commençait.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.**

**Je pense que le chapitre 6 portera essentiellement sur notre pauvre petit Thor**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici donc la suite de ma fanfic en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Le bruit de la bataille était assourdissant. Entre le sifflement des flèches, les bruits de ferraille, celui des épées s'entrechoquant, et les cris, il était impossible de se concentrer, ce dont Frigga avait crucialement besoin. Elle tentait depuis que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, au début du combat, de créer une illusion. Mais elle devait être de grande envergure et les coups qui pleuvaient sur elle, associés au vacarme ambiant lui compliquaient bien la tâche. Elle ne pouvait pour le moment se concentrer suffisamment et prit plutôt part activement au combat. Les elfes noirs tombaient en masse sous sa lame et celles de ses alliés et la victoire semblait proche. Cela étonnait Frigga que ce fut si facile, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre et repoussa plutôt l'ennemi, les tuant jusqu'au dernier.

Lorsqu'enfin le dernier elfe noir tomba au sol, les cris de joie des asgardiens résonnèrent dans la vaste salle. La reine aussi souriait, soulagée que ce fut fini aussi rapidement et heureuse d'avoir la chance de revoir sa famille dans un proche avenir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au pont-arc-en-ciel et son sourire disparu aussi vite que ses pensées heureuses.  
Elle cria aux combattants de reprendre leurs places et tous ouvrirent de grands yeux horrifiés lorsqu'ils regardèrent vers le Bifröst. Les elfes noirs revenaient ! Et en grand nombre, bien plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter. La reine ordonna aux archers de tirer à volonté et les autres se replacèrent, attendant avec terreur l'ennemi qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Le choc fut brutal, brutal et sanglant, plus que ce qu'imaginait Frigga. Elle tenta à nouveau de créer une illusion mais ce combat était encore plus terrible que le précédent et elle ne put trouver la concentration nécessaire. Les elfes noirs avançaient et les asgardiens se retrouvèrent acculés contre la porte menant aux autres salles. La reine, voyant cela, ordonna le repli, espérant pouvoir barricader les salles suivantes. Mais plus ils reculaient, plus l'ennemi avançait, tuant en masse et marchant sur les blessés sans aucune pitié.

Enfin, ils réussirent à barricader la dernière salle. Pour l'une des seules fois durant sa longue existence, Frigga avait vraiment peur. Pas pour elle, mais pour son fils et les autres personnes sans défense dans les montagnes. Elle n'imaginait que trop le carnage qui aurait lieu si ils n'arrivaient pas à les stopper. Elle tenta de nouveau de créer une illusion, mais la fatigue se faisait sentir et elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour la créer sans utiliser toutes ses forces. Craignant un échec et ne voulant laisser ses hommes seuls dans ce cas-là, la magicienne renonça et se tourna plutôt vers les autres combattants. Elle ne vit que trop le désespoir ambiant et inscrit sur le visage de tous. Ils renonçaient, elle le sentait mais ne l'acceptait pas. La reine demanda le silence et prit la parole :

- Que faites-vous ? dit-elle d'une voix dure. Vous abandonnez ? Vous désespérez ? Vous n'en avez pas le droit.

De nombreux yeux la regardaient avec étonnement. Elle reprit d'une voix ferme qui ne permettait aucune contradiction :

- Non, vous n'avez pas le droit. Avez-vous pensé aux autres avant de vous lamenter ? Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ? Cessez de vous leurrer, vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Ils mourront. Tous. Vos femmes, vos enfants, vos amis, vos proches... Tous seront massacrés par les elfes noirs si ce n'est pire. Ils comptent sur nous. Allons-nous nous laisser faire et les condamner à une mort atroce ? Les soldats morts le seront-ils en vain ? Non, je ne le permettrai pas. Battez-vous. Battez-vous pour l'honneur, pour vos proches et pour Asgard !

- Pour Asgard !

Le cri résonna jusqu'aux tréfonds du palais. Les hommes se redressaient avec une fierté nouvelle. L'éclat dans leur yeux avait changé, de désespoir il était passé à fierté, de peur à courage. Peut-être mourraient-ils tous, peut-être se feraient-ils tous massacrer, mais ce serait avec honneur et gloire. Non, ils ne laisseraient pas cela arriver en restant les bras croisés, jamais.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Frigga devant le courage de ses soldats. Mais lorsque la porte commença à se fissurer, elle reprit un visage sévère, celui qu'elle réservait à ses ennemis et dégaina son arme. Lorsque les portes éclatèrent sous les coups répétés de l'ennemi, elle cria à plein poumons :

- Pour Asgard !

Son cri fut reprit à l'unisson avec une hargne qui sembla surprendre les elfes noirs. Ils restèrent quelque secondes hésitants devant ce regain de courage, mais les asgardiens fonçant sur eux en hurlant les firent vite se reconcentrer. La bataille recommença, sanglante. Les asgardiens, bien que combattant de toutes leurs forces, étaient en sous nombre et les elfes noirs les repoussaient. Les gardes reculaient mais se battaient toujours. La reine était non loin de la porte, exterminant ses ennemis un par un, voire deux par deux. Elle se battait comme une chiffonnière, les images de son mari et de son fils défilant dans sa tête. Loin de la déconcentrer, elles lui donnaient force et courage et les ennemis tombaient comme des mouches sous sa lame. Mais, alors qu'elle abattait un énième ennemi, elle ressenti une vive douleur dans l'épaule. Elle y porta sa main et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Une flèche. Elle voulut chercher l'archer mais ses assaillants revenaient et elle dut se concentrer de nouveau sur le combat.

Soudain, une douleur atroce partit de ses côtes et se propagea dans son corps, elle tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé, et vit qu'une flèche l'avait atteinte. Alors que la bataille faisait rage autour d'elle, la reine n'entendit que le silence. Le monde semblait aller au ralenti, ses hommes tombaient devant elle et la bataille semblait perdue. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle n'avait plus le choix...

Frigga les rouvrit et le bruit assourdissant du combat lui perça les tympans. Elle en fit abstraction et se concentra, elle devait réussir, elle n'avait plus le choix. Concentrant toute sa magie et puisant dans toutes ses forces, elle visualisa une image et lança sa magie. Dès que celle-ci quitta son corps, ses forces l'abandonnèrent aussi et la souveraine d'Asgard chuta au sol. Mais avant de s'évanouir, elle put voir des chevaux et les elfes noirs fuyants, paniqués. Elle sourit, pensa à sa famille et les ténèbres l'entourèrent.

Alors que le noir se faisait oppressant, Frigga entendit une voix qui l'appelait. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière l'agressait et lui brulait la rétine. Elle les referma de nouveau, bien décidée à les garder ainsi. la magicienne ne s'était jamais sentie si épuisée et vide de toute sa longue vie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal, c'était une étrange sensation, comme un engourdissement. Elle sentit que quelqu'un soulevait sa tête mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle voulait qu'on la laisse en paix. Était-ce trop demander ?

Soudain, la reine entendit une voix lointaine l'appelant de nouveau, la voix devint plus distincte et, dans le brouillard qui qui semblait engourdir ses sens, elle crut reconnaître celle de son fils. Elle ouvrit alors immédiatement les yeux, mais ce n'était pas son fils penché au-dessus d'elle, la voix tant espérée n'était que le fruit de son esprit embrumé. Frigga crut reconnaître le chef de la garde mais ne pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude. L'homme bougeait les lèvres et elle dut se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il disait :

-Majesté, était-ce vous l'illusion ?

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il y eu un silence. Frigga sentait déjà la vie la quitter, le froid s'emparait de chacun de ses membres et ses sens semblaient engourdis. Alors que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux elle chuchota :

- Dites à mon mari et... à mon fils que... je les aime...

Le noir l'engloba entièrement, ses muscles se détendirent, son cœur ralentit, sa respiration cessa, et avant que l'obscurité ne l'emporte à jamais, Frigga réussit à voir, peut-être était-ce en rêve, sa famille saine et sauve. Certaine que Thor serait maintenant en sécurité, elle laissa cette douce torpeur l'envahir et rejoignit la voute céleste d'Asgard.

* * *

**C'est sûr cette fois, le prochain chapitre sera dédié à Thor. J'essayerais de le publier avant la fin de la semaine mais je ne garantis rien. Il clora sûrement cette fanfiction.**

**Je peux voir sur les statistiques que de nombreuses personnes ont lu mon histoire, mais hélas aucune review n'a été laissée ce qui m'attriste :'(**

**Je peux très bien comprendre que vous ne l'aimiez pas, mais faites moi part de vos reproches et je tenterais de m'améliorer.**

**J'espère quand même que vous avez passé un bon moment et à bientôt j'espère :D**


End file.
